


Nothing worse than heart break (drabble)

by harryisqueen



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Heartbreak is the worst form of pain





	Nothing worse than heart break (drabble)

She still remembered his face as she had hit him. Her foot did not slip. She knew who he was and she felt herself almost gassing the car. Upon seeing him the flashbacks come one by one like some twisted messed up movie playing repeatedly. Here she was now standing under the hot water in Spencer’s barn. She did not know what had come over her. She killed him and her friends were going to suffer for her mistakes once again. Finally, she slid out of the shower and slid into her bathrobe. Upon walking into the living room, she heard him. His voice confessing his love for Spencer. Honestly, that hurt more than anything else

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda crappy but its all good bc im working on gone pt 4 get lit


End file.
